1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication infrastructures, and, more particularly, to switching node operations in a packet switched communication network.
2. Related Art
Internet networks today transport audio, video, as well as data packets, which may include packets from encrypted files or encrypted packets, between end-point devices. An Internet infrastructure typically includes network nodes such as routers, switches, packet switched exchanges, access points and Internet service provider's networks (ISPN), Internet communication pathways and end-point devices. The end-point devices include personal or laptop computers, servers, set top boxes, handheld data/communication devices and other client devices, for example. Internet communication via nodes in the Internet network is riddled with unrestrained trafficking of packet payloads, which may contain disruptive, unauthorized, unwanted, and unsuitable content. Disruptive contents include packets containing virus codes that disrupt functions of the end-point devices.
However, often, end-point devices are typically incapable of eliminating such packets or packet flow. To attempt to do so, users of end-point devices install virus detection, quarantining, and/or removal software packages (hereinafter “virus processing packages”). Users often purchase multiple virus processing packages as current packages often fail to address the ever-increasing list of viruses. Although sometimes free, most are expensive especially considering the multiple package burdens.
Virus processing are becoming more complex to address the ever-increasing complexity of virus threats. To perform their services, such packages typically slow down or interrupt other user and end-point device operations. Such slow downs and interrupts are compounded by the need to update and renew subscriptions for the underlying virus processing packages.
Despite user efforts, end-point devices often receive virus infections. These may be due to new viruses or viruses not addressed by underlying virus processing package installations. Moreover, users often forget to update or renew their subscriptions to installed virus processing packages leading to further infections. Viruses have proven to be very successful in spreading even when the majority of users diligently use and update virus-processing packages. Typical virus processing packages perform their services some time after becoming infected. Thus, by either forgetting to update or renew or only periodically attempting detection, virus-processing packages allow viruses to take over operations of an end-point device. Once taken over, typical viruses immediately attempt to infect other end-point devices located within a local network and throughout the Internet.
Viruses enter an end-point device through various mechanisms. They are often hidden within removable media and infect one after another end-point device as such removable media is exchanged between end-point devices. Other entry mechanisms involve communication links. For example, many viruses find entry via the Internet. End-point devices exchange virus code for execution by or download via web browser and email applications. Some email service providers screen email attachments for such viruses and attempt to block virus delivery. Some web browsers have built in services that pause operations and warn that a pending download or executable code is a vehicle for virus infection and permit the user to abort such action.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.